Glyndwr's Journey
by here4the3food
Summary: With questions about his appearance in Middle-Earth and strange happenings, Glyndwr sets out on a journey in search of answers. Only he is not alone. Fili, going against his princely duties, travels with the new Elf as they search for answers from any source they can find, finding out more about the ancient magics of the world. OC/Fili. Rate and review!


Chapter 1 – Ponderings of an Elf and a Dwarf

Disclaimer – I own nothing except my OC.

 **Hello there ladies and gentlemen! Remember me? I should hope some of you do? Yeah, that thing I said about oneshots? Not happening. I've instead decided to write a small fanfic that is based on Fili and Glyn's journey to Rivendell and their exploits after that. Rate, review and enjoy!**

It felt like a lifetime since Glyndwr had seen this road. It was the first road he had travelled on when he and Gandalf had set out from Rivendell at the start of the Quest for Erebor. The closer he and Fili got to the Elven city, the more they could feel the magic within the valley.

The journey from Erebor had been thankfully peaceful. Word of the victory at the Lonely Mountain had Orcs in the North keeping a low profile and with them outfitted in the armour of their peoples, no one dared approach them with intent to rob them. In that time, they began to think about Glyn's healing touch.

"So you're sure it's not some Elven power?" The fair-haired prince asked.

"I'd considered that but when I spoke with Thranduil, he dismissed it." Glyn sighed.

"You said that Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel mentioned Eru…" Fili began and the other nodded. He remembered those conversations the most, given that he is supposedly responsible for the new Elf's presence in Middle-Earth.

"Yes…both of them did. Both of them are also known for their gift of reading souls."

"Well…divine intervention doesn't happen often…do you think maybe the healing touch is a result of Eru having a direct hand in you being here?"

"An accidental gift of magic?"

"Maybe…" Fili didn't look too sure. "Whatever it is, I'm glad you have it. It helped Thorin heal and of course there was when you had actually soothed Kili with that poison."

"Lord Elrond might be able to provide us with more information. If necessary, we could travel to the realm of Lothlorien to speak with Lady Galadriel." He smiled at the thought of seeing the fairest Elf in existence.

"Easy there, Welshman…" He teased. "We've yet to reach Rivendell."

"I think I've been bit by the travel bug." Glyn chuckled slightly.

"Understatement…but you're quite cute when you're curious." Fili said with a small smile which then widened when he noticed the Welshman blushing ever so slightly.

"I think I'll be curious for a long time…three ages worth of history to learn about after all."

"Indeed…you'll be kept busy. Not too busy to spend time with me, I hope?"

"And not see that mischievous glint in your eyes? Perish the thought." Glyn said as they reached the Ford of Bruinen. "We're almost there…"

"It's been a long journey to say the least." Fili said, looking forward to finally rest in an actual bed. "It will be nice to actually have a roof over our heads." He sighed in bliss at the thought. "A blanket, soft mattress and a hearth…"

"I could have sworn that you mentioned that sleeping on the floor is perfectly fine for a Dwarf?" The Welshman asked, earning an eye roll.

"What I meant was that it's an acceptable alternative. Not that it was perfectly fine."

"I see." He chuckled. "Although I have definitely missed a warm bed and fireplace…"

"No wonder Bilbo missed home." Fili nodded in agreement as they crossed the gently flowing river, the sun beginning to set. "He had a truly beautiful home…"

"Indeed he did. The Shire is a land of peace that has been sheltered from the harshness of the rest of this world so far…" Glyn said.

"Indeed…I will definitely be travelling there for tea just as Bilbo offered. We'll contact Kili by letter to arrange it." The fair-haired Dwarf said with a smile, excited at the prospect. "And we'll do all we can to avoid throwing the plates and cups around."

"Indeed." Glyn laughed. "We'll also do our best to not make him faint with the prospect of fighting a dragon."

"In fairness, that was Bofur."

"We still went to him with the job offer."

"True."

* * *

Riding along the mountainside path, the two sighed in relief when they saw Rivendell bathed in the light of the moon. The city seemed to glow with ethereal light as they approached, illuminating the nature blessed valley before them. Whilst he had seen the beauty of Rivendell before, Fili was still a tad prejudiced against the Elves at the time and so he didn't take the time to appreciate it. Now, he drank in the sight before him.

"Fili…do my eyes deceive me? A Dwarf admiring the beauty of something Elven?" Glyn teased.

"Don't sound so surprised, Master Magnus…I admire your beauty on a regular basis." Fili replied in a cheeky tone and the Welshman was grateful that it was night or Fili would have seen a blush.

"That was quick…I'll give you that."

"Thank you. Shall we?"

* * *

Eventually, they rode across the bridge and were met at the foot of the entrance by Lindir. The Elf walked down the stone steps with a relieved small smile and Glyndwr returned it as he held out his hand. Lindir clasped it between his and shook it gently, sparing a nod for the Dwarven prince who returned it with one of his own.

"We were relieved to hear that the Lonely Mountain had been reclaimed…but we were even more relieved to hear that you had survived, Glyndwr Magnus…" Lindir said and the other nodded.

"Were it not for the gift provided by Rivendell, I would have died…my armour was shattered but my life was saved."

"It is good to see you, my friend. A long journey, I trust?" Lindir asked as two more Elves came down to take their horses to the stables.

"Not as long as before. Considering all that happened on our route to the Lonely Mountain, this was a much more pleasant journey." Fili said and the other nodded with a soft chuckle. "I take it you and the others heard of our travels?"

"Lord Elrond is gifted with foresight…we know of your ordeal." Lindir said just as another presence showed up.

"Glyndwr Magnus of the Unknown World…and Fili, Son of Dis...welcome back to Imladris…"

"Lord Elrond…it's good to see you…" Glyn bowed before the Elven lord, as did Fili.

"Likewise…congratulations on your victory at Erebor. I would also like to pass on my apologies for having doubted the validity of the quest. Gandalf warned us of the importance of the mountain and of the evil that was awakening but we ignored him…Lady Galadriel saw this quest for what it really was…a chance to prevent evil from rising in the North."

"We just saw it as a journey to reclaim our home…we had no idea of the far reaching consequences. I'll send your congratulations to Thorin in due time."

"Indeed…let us not speak of this…you have travelled many miles for many days and you look tired. I have had the Elves prepare a room for you both." Elrond smiled and they both sighed in relief. "Get some rest…we will speak more in the morning."

* * *

Glyndwr was wearing a black silk shirt and matching trousers as he stood on the balcony of the room they had been given. It was the very room that he had woken up in on his first morning in Rivendell, the very room when he found out about his new species status. Looking up at the stars, he smiled when he felt rather than saw Fili stand beside him.

"You could never see the stars like this from Nghaerdydd…"

"Nghaerdydd?"

"Cardiff…it's the name of the city in Welsh." Glyn explained with a smile. "The city is beautiful…but it is also a tad polluted…the stars can be seen but nowhere near as clear as in Middle-Earth…"

"Dwarves often prefer the light provided by fire…it is warm and beautiful, but deadly if misused." Fili said, looking up as well. "Do you really think you will find the information you seek?"

"I'm not sure…but I'd like to find out more. Ever since Oin mentioned it, this healing touch continues to pose more questions than answers. It partially healed your uncle's wound…a wound we thought he would never recover from. Such power does not appear to be common…"

"Tales of magic outside of wizards are not uncommon…but most magic users would have existed in the previous ages at least." Fili said, oddly serious. "Something has gifted you with the ability to use magic...or at least healing abilities. If Lord Elrond does not have an answer, perhaps Lady Galadriel is a decent second option for information."

"Perhaps…I just want some answers…and if it means I get to see the beauty of Middle-Earth in the meanwhile…well…I consider that a bonus."

"And if you don't find the information you seek?"

"I'll tell you something from my world. Some people believe that a deity created the Earth and every living thing in it. Others believe that our creation came as a result of the passage of millions of years. No one can say for sure what created my people…but we lived on regardless."

"So you're saying that even if you don't get your answers, you can continue on."

"Yes…if I'm not meant to know then I'm not meant to know. More often than not, the mission may be the journey itself."

"Well…we ended up facing two armies at the end of our first journey…the bar has been set." Fili said with a grin and Glyn chuckled as he went to the bed and climbed in with a sigh of bliss.

"The bar has been set but that doesn't mean it can't be moved. Let's just hope it doesn't go lower. It will be problematic otherwise." Glyn said casually as Fili got into bed beside him, lying face to face with the Elf.

"We'll face whatever comes our way…together."

"Together…" He leant forward and gently kissed the Dwarf on the lips. "Get some sleep…"

"You don't have to tell me twice…Mahal, this bed is absolutely perfect…"

"Indeed it is…I'll be taking this bed with us on our travels." The Welshman said, earning a quite laugh from the Dwarf.

"That's fine…you're carrying it though."

"On second thought…"

"That's what I thought…sleep well, Glyn…"

"You as well, Fili…"

 **Hey guys! Just a short introductory chapter. It will get much more detailed as time goes on. Make sure you rate and review!**


End file.
